


The time Peter accidentally fixed the Avengers

by Wisegirl1113



Series: IronDad and SpiderKid [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War what's that, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sorta - Freeform, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: When aunt May receives the job opportunity of a lifetime, Peter gets to live at the tower with Tony and Pepper. He practically did already, so it's not much different, but at the same time, the Avengers are having some fix it time.AKA Tony's a dad and Peter's precious.





	The time Peter accidentally fixed the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I refused to kill off aunt May for this, so I sent her to Italy.

“Peter, hun, come sit down.” Peter had walked into the living room, to see his aunt May sitting on the couch, eating tacos with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Confused was an understatement. He sat, grabbing the plate aunt May handed him, which was piled high with tacos. “As you know, my job sucks. Not that being a secretary is bad, but it’s boring. Buuuuut, that little designing thing I do on the side is taking off. In a plane. To Italy.” Peter dropped his Taco. “Like in a month.” 

“We’re moving to Italy?! But I’m Spiderman! And a high school student. And a part time avenger. And-”

You’re staying here. I you want. With them.” Peter had forgotten that Tony and Pepper were here.

“So, just to be clear, at the end of the school year, you’re moving to Italy to be a fashion designer and I get to live with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts?” That sounded like a pretty cool deal. 

“I mean you live there on weekends and stay the night a lot, so it’s not too much of a leap, right?” She smiled, pleading and excited. Aunt May wanted this, and she was talented. 

“Sounds like a plan. If that’s alright with you guys, obviously.” Besides, living with his mentor would be amazing.

“You’ve already got a room.” Pepper smirked, making it clear she was happy with the decision. 

-

“YOU’RE MOVING IN WITH IRON MAN!?” He was glad he’d told Ned in the empty parking lot, or everyone would know, and Peter didn’t need Flash beating him up right now.

“Yep, and I talked to Pepper about having friends over, and she said you and MJ are welcome anytime.” Peter was worried that Ned might pass out. “Oh, forgot to tell MJ.” He pulled out his phone and pressed her contact. “Abandoned lot in downtown.”

“Kay.” She didn’t ask why, she was cool like that. 

Soon, MJ was informed and she smirked. “Oh this’ll be fun.”

-

The last day of school rolled around and he was excused early. “Peter. Head to the office, You’re to drop your Aunt May off soon.” This gained some curious looks from unwanted people, but Peter was too excited to care. He would miss his aunt, but FaceTime was a thing.

Happy picked him up and took him to the airport to send off his aunt. His phone buzzed and he saw that MJ had sent him an audio file. He played it aloud in the back seat of the car.

“Isn’t his aunt that freak’s only family?”  
“Who do you think he’ll live with now?”  
“Maybe he’ll move schools”  
“Yikes, orphaned again parker.”  
“Hope he leaves.”   
Then MJ’s voice rang out, “Sorry, but I don’t remember any of that being the business of any of you.”

The audio cut and Peter sighed.

P: Thanks MJ

M: Anytime loser

-

After sending off aunt May, Peter started unpacking at the tower. After neatly putting all of his clothes away he hung his posters, made his bed and set up his and Ned’s lego masterpieces. 

“Mr. Stark has requested you in the kitchen, Mr. Parker.” FRIDAY said, and Peter jumped. This was the top floor, Tony and Pepper’s room was across the hall, each room hadand ensuite and a walk in closet. At the end of the hall was Peppers office, which now also housed Peter’s debate, science, and math trophies. He found it embarrassing, but Pepper insisted. Most of May’s furniture had gone to Italy, and the rest was dumped since Peter didn’t need his. 

Peter broke from his thoughts and made his way to the kitchen. 

-

“So, since we’re your legal guardians and stuff, you’ll probably be catching a lot of press, once this gets out. We’ll do our best to keep it low for a while, but people will eventually notice.” Peter nodded. He knew that it was inevitable, but he was glad it was the summer, since the only time he’d have to go out was as Spiderman. 

“Okie dokie.” Peter dug into his dinner, which was two whole pizzas, as Pepper began listing off some ground rules.

“You’re obviously familiar with lab rules and basic manners, but there are some things I’d like to mention. It may be summer, but weekdays you can help out so no sleeping later than 10 am.” That sounded reasonable. “No Spiderman past midnight, unless absolutely necessary.” Fair enough. “Call your aunt at least once a week.” Duh. “And no telling people outright where you live.” Logical.

“Sounds good.” Although Peter had pizza in his mouth, so it sounded more like sous goo. 

“Great!”

\- 

Peter had been here two weeks now. Ned and MJ had both been here, he’d met The War Machine, and had face timed with Princess Shuri of Wakanda. It was bliss, but things went a bit downhill when Natasha Romanov had shown up. Peter was watching movies on the couch with MJ and Ned- movie night was sacred- when someone had sworn in Russian and yelled: “Who the fuck took over the guest room!?”

They’d all jumped and stared at the hallway in shock as the former spy walked out of Peter’s room in pyjamas.

“Hi.” Peter had said weakly.

“Who are you?” She walked forward and eyed Peter closely.

“You’re a wanted criminal.” MJ said simply. “He lives here.” She pointed at Peter.

“I’m Peter.” She looked confused for a moment, then her face cleared.

“Germany.” He nodded. “So Stark is your dad?”

“No, no, nothing like that, my aunt just moved to Italy so Tony offered to take me in with Pepper.” She nodded, and pointed at Ned and MJ. “Movie night with friends.” He explained. “I can set up the couch for you, if you want?” She paused for a moment, then nodded. “FRIDAY, tell Tony that we have a guest. Ned, can you get the spare blankets from my closet?” He nodded as FRIDAY told him yes. MJ got up and cleaned up their popcorn and drinks. After making up a bed for the Black Widow, Peter handed her the remote as Tony stepped out of the elevator. 

“Nat, a little warning would be nice. And how did you not set off my alarms?”

“I guess you never took me out of the system.” She smiled from her couch bed. “Your kid’s cool.”

“I can confirm that Ms. Romanov was never removed, sir.” FRIDAY added. Tony sighed and rubbed his face.

“I’m gonna head out.” MJ said from the kitchen. “Can one of you call me a cab?”

“Happy will drive you.” Tony said, he secretly liked MJ no matter his snarky comments. “FRIDAY, arrange that.” The AI agreed and MJ grabbed her bag.

“See you next Saturday, losers. Nice to meet you spider lady.” And with that, MJ left. Ned muttered something about bed while Tony argued quietly with Natasha. Peter sat on the couch and took back the remote. Ned knew when he was supposed to not be in the room. 

“Spiderman?” She touched his arm gently, looking him over. “Thanks for the bed.” Peter smiled at her. He remembered she was a good fighter, but she was also nice. “I’m Nat.” They shook.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that you’re sleeping on my couch after not speaking to me for three months?” Tony snapped. Nat looked back at him.

“I heard you altered the accords.” She said softly. “I signed the updated one. Not a wanted criminal anymore.” 

“Oh cool, goodnight then.” Tony seemed satisfied and headed to bed, telling Peter to do the same. “Say goodnight to aunt Nat, kid.”

“Good night, aunt Nat.” She snorted and bid him good night.

-

Nat now had her own room on the floor below. It had been a week since she’d shown up and movie night was in action again. Peter’s precious movie night was once again interrupted when friday informed him of someone in the vent. Tony wasn’t in the building. He took out his phone and opened his contacts. He pressed Momma Bear, which was Pepper, and informed her of the predicament. She told him to use protocol birdbrain so he did. A loud “Ah fuck!” rang out and a man fell through the ceiling. Hawkeye.

“What is it with Avengers and interrupting movie night?” MJ scowled. “FRIDAY, tell the parents that another avenger crashed our night, would you?” MJ was already clearing their things and Ned got up to get blankets. “Also, Happy needs to drive me home in about ten minutes.” FRIDAY followed all of the girl’s orders.

“I’m Peter.” He helped Barton off the floor and settled him on the couch. 

“I’m Clint.” He got comfy. “Tell your old man I’m un-retired. G’night spider boy.” Just like that, the old man fell asleep.” Pepper stepped out of the elevator and ran to Peter.

“Are you alright?” She checked every inch of his face before kissing his forehead. “Lemme guess, ‘un-retired’?”

“I guess.” 

-

Wanda and Vision had used the front door, not on movie night, thank god. Every time, Peter gave them a place to sleep. He realized that if Tony were the one to greet the Avengers, he wouldn’t handle it well. After all, after everyone had shown up, saying they’d signed the new accords, two people were left. Captain America and Bucky Barnes. When they did show up though, Peter wasn’t the one to greet them, which ended badly. Tony had thrown a wrench, sworn, and yelled. Then Peter arrived and Tony calmed. He coaxed his guardian to take out the flip phone that Steve had given him and then broke down. They’d all apologized to one another. Bucky had quietly handed Tony a container of cookies and Peter had informed them of the couch tradition. 

“Even if you don’t end up staying in the tower, you sleep on the couch the first night.” Scott, Sam and Thor had. Even Loki slept on the couch. Bruce, Clint, Nat, Wanda, and Vision all lived on the floor below. Now, on the last week before school started, Cap and Bucky shared the couch. 

Nat, Wanda and Clint had all started joining movie night a month ago, and on the last movie night before school, Bucky had joined, leaving Three teenagers and four avengers cuddled up on the couch watching Disney movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay...? Not much plot to this one, but Peter will be off to school soon, so that'll be fun. But yeah, it's just a short sweet fix it.


End file.
